warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:40kfan
About the note you left on my Dajakk page...sorry but IDK you'd have to ask someone with a loyalist chapter or some guard regiments. Most of my creations make enemies with over half the people they are in contact with. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't seriously take offense to anything...but some jokes are lost on me when I'm just reading em. SryPlaguenumber3 (talk) 03:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, feel free to add a quote about them. Sorry for the late reply, but you posted that at 3am for me xD "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 16:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just knowing they Exist and that they have operations running is a lot.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, do you have Dawn Of War: Soulstorm on Steam by any chance? "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude; I like your Chapter, the Marines Baleful, and I would like to ally my Dragon Brothers with them: they are fighting together on Landes Prime, and they both consider the Brotherhood of the Dajakk a threat; the Dragon Brothers have fought the Dajakk before, and would be quite happy to share information on them. Jochannon (talk) 21:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you actually think about my pages. Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I was praying for this question one day,Ok Orkz are a very, very, VERY easy faction to work out. Now heres the basics, where dose your Klan/Tribe come from? And by that i mean, were they a break away from any of the major Klans (Goffs, Bad Moonz, Snake Bitez, Evil Sunz, or Death Skullz) or did they just develop from feral Orks on some godforsaken rock? Also Kultur, yes their Orks and they love to fight and blow stuff up but how do they do it and do they have an special traditons or innitation cerimonies? (Snake Bitez make their Boyz get bitten by venomous snakes and suck the venom out, and Goffs settle internal disputes via headbutting contests) Next, prefered weapons and gear, now with most Orks and blunt object or dakka will do but some can be picky like my Blackteef, and prefer certain weapons. (Bad Moonz like shootaz but also have a soft spot for plasma dakka as their Warboss shows, and Goffs, being the most manly greenskins, prefer good ol fashioned choppaz. Numbers is sorta a non issue, the fact that they are a band of Orks already says they are a force with enough numbers to tackle most seiges and invasions and come out on top, but if you wanna specify that they have a large following or, if you wanna get interesting, have few in number go right ahead. Also if your gonna have Orkz ya gotta have an emblem or totem of some sort, a symbol, practially any tribes got one because Orkz love to show off how awsome their tribe is from the other trillion+ gitz out there. Thems are the basics, if you need anything else dont hesitate to ask!T42 (talk) 23:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Response to what you said on my profile. Yeah SM cannon and lore is annoying and the way you have to know foundings, also I don't understand the year system. And I am a IG person and as always and im gonna keep saying it. The way the IG just throw them selves well their regiments at an enemy until it stops to be threat. Also I would like to know about any future projects of yours to see if I could help :) Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well a chaos cult or legion is needed for what I'm planning so I need some force that likes praying on the Merilian sector and IG of that sector which is all my guard and my SM chapter Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess you can add the fodder though i wanted to do that, but eh im on the fence about it also would you kindly make it a page as well? I want lotz a content for this if you dont mind.T42 (talk) 20:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi i'm new to wiki, and hope that it doesn't irriate you I left a message here. I don't know how to send private messages, and making a blog didnt seem fit. I was looking of some fan made chapters, I happened to click on yours 1st. Nicely done, btw I can tell your still editing it. Under allies and enemies you actually had feel free to put yours here. Meaning, someones chapters. I'm not sure if I want our chapters to be enemies. But i'm looking to add some dept to our chapter ( still being made ) and wondering if we could have some kinda conflict. Or something that would be intersting. idk, just figured I would ask. Have begun telling much about ours yet, their loyality space marines, Hive Hunters I am 99% sure will be the name. Let me know, thanks.Im1azy (talk) 08:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC)im1azy 40k, Oburos, FUCKING PERFECT. You now have free reign with any other speices ideas, just remeber the theme of "created by psychic vampires", its a privlige to work with you, well blow the Commune out of the water yet!T42 (talk) 01:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) alright 40k if you wanna jump ship on the dominion fine, ive already shuttled it and all related pages to a sandbox of mine so if your up for deletion just give the word.22:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC)T42 (talk) Kill-Team Theron Also on the subject of Kill-Team Theron I had an idea for Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion's weapons lodout, just and idea ya see, Grenaide Launcher. Its in the SM aresenel and its a fairly versitle weapon, I think that paired with a Rocket Launcher or melee weapon would give the Kill Team more deversity in their weapons. Oi 40k, just so you know, the Kill-Teams drop pod should go horribly off course. I think it'll be a running gag for the seires, wacha think?T42 (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC)